


I Want You

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: MC had been looking forward to the party for a while now. Had been looking forward to the grand event that she and her friends had put together after everything that had happened 3 years ago. But she'd had no idea that the party would be where V returned. Or what would he would do next.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Will You...? A Proposal

The party had barely started. All of MC’s hard work over the past years had finally come to fruition in the form of this grand gathering that she had helped to organize.

Guests she had spent hours communicating with back-and-forth were lined up waiting to get in, or milling around the lavish hall where they were hosting the charity party.

Her friends were here, too. All of them mingling with the guests and laughing amongst each other, despite the shadows that still haunted their faces, despite the bags beneath their eyes.

And yet already, MC was leaving.

It had not been intentional; had not been the plan to leave so soon.

She’d intended to stay as long as possible, to wait long past the last bit of glittering confetti had fallen to the marble floor. Until the last drop of golden, bubbling champagne had been drunk, vanishing like the last rays of sunlight beneath the horizon as darkness stained the sky.

She’d intended to wait until her friends had been smiling.  _ Truly _ smiling, with joy in their eyes and happiness in their hearts.

She’d intended to stay until her friends dragged her out themselves. Until Zen threatened to lift her up and carry her out of the venue because she  _ had _ to go home and rest.

But very few things had ever  _ really _ gone to plan in her life, and for once she was perfectly content to let her plan completely fall apart.

Because her hand was in V’s. No, her hand was in  _ Jihyun’s _ .

She had to correct herself, catching herself stumbling on the name he had discarded.

Jihyun, the man she would have gladly given her heart to. The man who had disappeared three years ago to find himself. The man who had sent her letters nearly every day, like a lover in a romance novel. The man she had promised she would wait for.

The one she  _ had _ waited for.

The one who was standing right next to her, the one who was holding her hand like it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

She wasn’t sure if she would laugh or cry, or both.

Likely both, if she were being honest.

Because he was  _ back _ . He was  _ here _ . He had come back for her. He had  _ come back to her _ .

MC bit her lip to stop herself from crying, turning her head away so he wouldn’t see her fighting against the burning in her eyes.

She had dreamed of this day so many times. Had dreamed of the moment when he would reappear in her life. When he would take her hand and he would say that he chose her. That he wanted her.

“MC,” he said, his voice soft, like a whisper beneath the strains of the music picking up again.

The shimmering hall had grown quiet, even the music vanishing when Jihyun had made his announcement. When he had formally returned, had reintroduced them all to the man now known as Saeran.

MC  _ did _ cry then, covering her mouth to stifle the quiet sobs that bubbled in the back of her throat as she watched Saeyoung embrace his missing brother. The man she had feared would be lost forever.

The twins were still chattering now, and she could see a tentative smile dancing across the younger twin’s face, could see his eyes brightening as Saeyoung said something.

He was home now. They  _ both _ were.

“MC,” Jihyun said again, drawing her gaze. “Are you okay with leaving now?”

MC swept her gaze along the hall, along all the people gathered here now. At all the tables piled high with food that was far fancier and more decadent than anything she had seen before. At the ornate auction items being examined by some of the wealthier members of the crowd, some of them with rubies and emeralds and diamonds casting rainbows across the walls and ceiling of the grand hall.

At her friends, who seemed to have gone back to enjoying the party, seeming lighter somehow. Like a weight had been lifted from each of their shoulders; like they could finally relax.

They had swarmed both her and Jihyun when he’d finished his announcement, shouting and calling in a cacophony that had rivalled the band for how  _ loud _ it had been.

Demanding where Jihyun had been. What had happened? How had he found Saeran? Had he taken any photographs they could sell? Why had he taken so long to come back?

So many questions streaming towards them, flooding her ears like a dam had been torn apart.

Jihyun had managed to stay calm, somehow. Had laughed, his smile soft and warm as he’d answered everyone’s questions in turn. As he’d assured them all that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, that he was here to stay. As he’d promised Jumin he had taken some beautiful pictures that his friend could have. As he apologized for not being there when they needed him, and promising that he would always be here from now on.

And then, once they had all seemed satisfied, they had hugged him tightly. Even Yoosung, who had spent so much time viewing Jihyun with distrust and loathing. Even Yoosung had embraced Jihyun tightly, muttering about how glad he was that he was back.

And then they had gone back to the party, smiles dancing across their faces like sunlight across an iridescent lake.

She hadn’t been able to contain her own smile, either. Not when Jihyun had held her hand, not when he’d stayed next to her. Not when he stood beside her now.

She turned her gaze from the hall and the bustling party and her friends, her attention wholly on the man beside her. She looked into his turquoise eyes, at his beautiful smile, and realized that perhaps she was home now, too.

She nodded, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, I’m good.”

She didn’t think his smile could grow any brighter, and yet it did, more brilliant than the sun. It was a smile she hoped she would get to see every day. A smile that filled her with golden light and warmth.

“Alright,” he said. “Then we’ll go.”

They said their goodbyes quickly, slipping from the party quietly.

The sun was still high in the sky, framed by wispy clouds that looked like ivory brushstrokes across the cerulean of the sky.

They’d scheduled the party to begin just after noon, and it was barely after one now as MC followed Jihyun from the hall, her dress fluttering behind her in the gentle afternoon breeze.

“Where are we going?” She asked, curiosity blooming in her mind as he directed her towards a sleek, silver car across the street.

“Well, since I’ve returned I had to rent an apartment to stay in until today,” he said, waving to the driver. “I wanted to surprise you, and I couldn’t do that if I showed up at the house as soon as I came back.”

MC felt her face burning as he opened the door for her, ducking her head as she slid onto the plush seat.

Although she had been living there for the last three years, it didn’t change the fact that she  _ had _ been living in Jihyun’s house. Had been sleeping in his bed and cooking in his kitchen and sitting on his couch.

He chuckled as he climbed in after her, the door shutting with a soft  _ whoosh _ . “And I think it was well worth it, too. To see that expression on your face. And to see you in such a beautiful dress.”

MC wished there was some way to stop herself from blushing, to stop the heat that flared across her face and over her ears. She was sure that if she looked down her hands would be tomato red.

So, she did  _ not _ look down, instead folding her hands in her lap, praying Jihyun somehow  _ couldn’t _ see how red her face was.

Although  _ that _ prayer clearly went unanswered as she lifted her head to look at him again, and saw the teasing smile that danced across his lips, the mischievous light that set his eyes sparkling like jewels.

She cleared her throat, hoping that at the very least she would be able to speak normally.

“I’m just happy to see you again,” she said, and had to hold herself back from smacking herself as her voice cracked.

She barely noticed as the car moved forward, merging onto the road and heading deeper into the city. Not when Jihyun took both her hands in his own, when he was holding her gaze, when he was speaking with that voice she had missed so dearly, had dreamed of hearing again.

“I don’t think words can properly describe how happy I am to see you again,” he said. “To be able to hold your hands like this, to be so close to you again. But…” He trailed off, his expression growing soft. “I am so happy, MC.”

She blinked, her eyes suddenly burning, a lump rising to her throat.

Was she going to cry? Was she truly going to cry now and let her tears obscure her view of this man she had spent the last three years waiting for?

He squeezed her hands, drawing her from her thoughts and back to the present, although it could not stop the burning behind her eyes.

“Tell me how you have been, MC,” he said, his voice like summer sunshine; warm like an embrace. “I’ve missed so much of your life.”

She nodded, racking her brain trying to figure out where to start. She wanted to tell him so much, and yet she didn’t know  _ what _ to tell him.

“Well…” She said, trailing off. “I changed the shower curtain in your bathroom, I hope that’s okay.”

She wanted to slap herself the moment the words were out of her mouth.

Shower curtains? She was going to tell him about the  _ shower curtains? _

He was going to find out about them eventually, but it didn’t make sense to  _ start off with that _ .

He arched a brow, but he was smiling, like it hadn’t been so  _ very _ weird to start off with something so  _ mundane _ .

“And I’ve had to invite Seven over a few times because he said he was better than me at Super Smash Bros and I had to prove him wrong,” she continued, still not knowing  _ why _ she was starting with such nonsense.

But Jihyun’s smile was so bright, and he seemed to be perfectly content listening to her ramble.

“ _ Did _ you beat him?” He asked, his brow rising.

She shook her head. “No. Which is why we’ve had to have  _ rematches _ .”

He snorted. “I’m sure you’ll beat him eventually.”

“What makes you think I haven’t?”

He peered at her skeptically and she looked away, pouting just a  _ little _ bit. “Alright. Maybe I  _ haven’t _ beaten him, yet.”

He laughed, squeezing her hands and drawing her attention back to him. “What else have you done, MC? What else has happened in your life?”

So she told him. Told him about all the little things she could think of over the past three years. How she’d babysat Elizabeth the Third when Jaehee had gotten sick. How she’d picked up playing the piano again. Had helped Yoosung dye his hair orange once for Halloween and then  _ immediately _ dyed it back to blonde the next day. Had read all the books she’d found in Jihyun’s house and then  _ maybe _ rearranged a few things to make room for her own. That Jumin frequently bullied her into eating dinners made by his chef after seeing her attempts at cooking.

They were nothing more than little mundane moments, nothing big or dramatic or important. Just everyday life. She was certain Jihyun would grow bored, would become tired of the little things she told him about her life, like the little potted flower she kept on the windowsill in his room that she bought on a whim a year ago, or the cat that had kept showing up in the backyard that she’d bought treats for everytime it appeared.

And yet he seemed so interested, seemed to genuinely care. Like he  _ wanted _ to hear about everything.  _ Wanted _ to know that she’d named the flower Phoebe and the cat Thomas.  _ Wanted _ to know that she’d special ordered new hair dye for Yoosung because the stuff he’d been using before stank so bad she had gagged.

She didn’t understand it, not really. But she  _ did _ know that she wanted to tell him everything. That she felt so warm and happy as she shared her silly stories with him. That talking to him made her absurdly happy.

She didn’t even notice the car had stopped until Jihyun was opening the door and tugging her out.

She blinked as she stepped out into the afternoon light, having completely forgotten about the rest of the world while she’d been sitting next to him.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, realizing she’d chattered the entire ride here. “I didn’t ask about you at  _ all _ .”

Jihyun blinked, looking confused for a moment. 

“Don’t apologize, MC,” he said, taking her hand again and leading her to a set of ornate glass doors. “I wanted to hear about  _ you _ . Nothing made me happier than hearing about your life, and knowing that you’ve been happy all this time.”

She squeezed his hand, her heart aching. Because she had wanted to hear about him.

He led her through a rather elaborate lobby and into an elevator.

“Well what about you,” she said as the elevator doors closed. “What has your life been like for the past three years?”  
He hummed, his eyes flicking up for a moment. “Well, it’s been a lot of traveling. A lot of moving and seeing new places.” He smiled, his eyes meeting hers. “I think you would have liked some of them. They were beautiful.”

She tugged on his hand, wanting to hear  _ everything _ . Wanting to hear about the places he loved the most. “Tell me about them.”

He chuckled. “I took lots of photos to show you. I’ll tell you all about them, but first,” he paused right as the elevator  _ dinged _ , the doors sliding open. “I want to show you something I’ve been working on for a while.”

He led her down a short hallway, their footsteps echoing against the ash-coloured floors. He paused before a silver door, unlocking it and throwing the door open wide.

The interior was cloaked in shadows, the lights off and the curtains partially drawn so only thin beams of light trickled into the room as MC stepped inside.

She smelled something light, floral, too. Like she was standing in the entrance of a garden, the wind carrying the soft perfume of the flowers towards her, beckoning her forward.

Behind her, Jihyun shut the door, cutting off the light from the small hallway.

“Where are the lights?” She asked, reaching out and pressing her hand against the wall, searching for a switch.

“Hold on, I can’t see it,” he said, his voice cracking. “Can you open the curtains to let some light in?”

She pulled off her shoes, leaving them by the door before padding across the space towards the window. She felt something silken and delicate stick to the bottom of her feet and wondered what it could be. Although the strange feeling quickly flew to the back of her mind as she grabbed hold of the curtains and threw them back, excitement coursing through her as she began imagining what kind of paintings Jihyun was going to show her.

She knew he had a lot of photographs at the house; so many stunning pieces of photography that were artwork in their own right. But she’d never once seen a single painting. Not even a sketchbook tucked away in a desk drawer filled with scribbles and doodles.

She couldn’t even imagine what his paintings would be like. But Jihyun had been the one to paint them, so she was sure they would be beautiful. That they would make her heart sing.

She paused as she pulled the curtains back, peering out over the city. She hadn’t realized how high the apartment was, but it was like she was sitting on a cloud, staring down as the world carried on.

People were streaming along the streets in an endless wave, and the cars on the roads glittered like they were made of gems and precious metals.

They were so high that she could have sworn they were right next to the sun, that they were suspended in the air beside that warm light, and that it was embracing the entire apartment.

She felt like a star in the sky, glittering as she shared her own light with the world.

She wondered if Jihyun felt like that, if he felt like his own sun sharing his warmth and light from such a height.

He certainly was as bright as the sun. Was as warm and as beloved. As necessary for her heart.

“Jihyun,” she said, leaning forward to get a better look at the bustling city below. “This view is stunning. It feels like we’re right next to the sun.”

She heard him chuckle behind her, heard a click as he flicked on the lights. “I’m glad you like the view. Although getting to be beside you feels like being next to the sun, regardless of where we are.”

She flushed at the compliment, glad he couldn’t see her face this time.

She turned around, about to tell him that he was more like the sun, that he was a beautiful, shining light in her life, but the words dried up on her tongue as she finally got a good look at the room in the light.

Flower petals. Those were flower petals she had been stepping on. Those were flowers she had been smelling. Delicate, blush-coloured rose petals dusting the floor and filling the air with their gentle scent.

The lights were a soft gold that hung from the ceiling like stars, and the room was simple, yet gorgeous and grand, with ivory chairs that looked like they were inlaid with real gold along their arms, artistry of a sky that seemed to glitter like it had been painted with crushed sapphires and diamonds.

If she had looked she would have seen something beautiful in each corner of the room. If she had cast her gaze beyond where she looked now she would have seen the canvases that were Jihyun’s precious paintings. She would have even seen the unpacked suitcase poking out from the door to a room across from her.

But she didn’t, didn’t see any of it.

Because MC couldn’t take her eyes off of Jihyun, who had fallen to one knee.

Jihyun, who was kneeling before her. 

Jihyun, who was holding a ring in his hand.

She blinked, staring at the ring, nestled safely in a small crimson box, cradled in his hands.

“Jihyun,” she said, her voice little more than a breath.

He smiled at her, his face full of hope. His eyes alight like they were drowning in glittering stars.

Love. There was love in his face as he looked at her.

“MC,” he said, and she felt her knees beginning to grow weak. Felt her legs beginning to wobble.

“I have had a lot of time to think of the right words,” he said, holding her gaze as she felt tears burning her eyes. There would be no stopping them now.

“And I have had a lot of time to make them perfect, but in this moment all I can think of is you, MC,” he continued. “All I can think of is sharing tomorrow with you. Of sharing the day after that, and the day after that. Of getting to be with you for the rest of our days, for the rest of this life, and any lives that follow.”

She covered her mouth, holding back the sob that threatened to spill from her lips.

“I want to share it with you. I want to share everything with you. I want to create a life with you that is more beautiful, more warm and brilliant and beloved than the photographed sun.”

She was crying. There was no stopping it now. No stopping the tears that poured down her face, that lined the world in silver and starlight as he kept talking.

“I have spent so much of my life being scared. Of hiding. Of running away, terrified of the darkness. But I am not scared, not anymore. With you, I have no reason to fear the darkness again.”

“I asked you before if you would join me. If you would paint pictures with me more beautiful than any photograph.” He lifted the ring higher, and it caught the light, casting starlight and sunbeams across the room, sending them spilling into her heart.

“Will you join me? Will you share this canvas of life with me?”

“MC,” he said, and she felt her heart stop. “Will you marry me?”

She choked on her sob, her knees so weak it was a miracle she was still standing.

Her hands fell to her sides, tears still streaming down her face.

“Jihyun,” she said, her voice cracking as she struggled to speak. “I love you with my whole heart. I love you with all of me”

She took a deep breath, barely able to contain her own smile. 

“I want you,” she said, noticing the silver lining his eyes as she said the same words he’d told her earlier. “I choose you.”

He blinked, and she saw tears beginning to streak down his face.

“Yes.  _ Yes _ , I will marry you.”


End file.
